1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure and a method of manufacturing a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-348815 discloses a frame structure in which a lower frame member is provided on a lower side, an upper frame member is provided on an upper side, and the lower frame member and the upper frame member are coupled to each other in the top-bottom direction. The lower frame member and the upper frame member are each disposed in a pair on left and right sides and extend in the front-rear direction from the front end to the rear end of the vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-306299 discloses a vehicle body structure including paired left and right sill members extending in the front-rear direction in lower lateral parts of the vehicle body, respectively, paired left and right roof side rails extending in the front-rear direction in upper lateral parts of the vehicle body, respectively, a roof cross member coupling the paired left and right roof side rails to each other in the vehicle width direction, and pillar members coupling the sill members and their respective roof side rails to each other in the top-bottom direction, all of which are curved in the entire lengths thereof, so that the whole vehicle body has what is called a shell structure.